Practically Perfect in Every Way
by Princess Chinatsu
Summary: Mary was sad and lonely, surpassed by her younger sister and ignored by everyone else. But when she met Bert, redemption seemed possible. MaryxBert
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:

Every newborn baby is born with magic. But as the child grows, they all grow out of the magic. All except one. All except Mary Poppins.

The eldest child of Mr. and Mrs. Poppins, Mary was a loved child. As she grew older though, her parents started to realize that there was something different about her. They grew uneasy of Mary, for she never lost her magic, and consequently could never control it. Strange things were always happening around her.

When Anne was born, the Poppins were relieved. From then on, Anne became the favorite child, leaving Mary feeling neglected.

To escape her home, Mary started to go to the park that was right across the street as soon as she was old enough. She would walk around aimlessly, knowing her parents would never notice since their hands were full with Anne.

"Would you like some chesnuts ma'am?" The young, good-natured chesnut-bender asked her as she walked by.

"Oh yes." Mary said absent-mindedly. Then without thinking she made the bag of chesnuts float over to her hand. She took it, handed the money to him and began to walk away.

"Wait, miss!" The boy yelled, eyes wide.

"Yes?" She turned around, raising one eyebrow.

He paused, not sure what to say, then did what he always did when meeting ladies. He took off his hat, lowered his head, and asked, "Miss, would you be so kind as to tell me your name?"

"Oh?" Mary was surprised, for no one had ever took any interest in her before. "I am Mary Poppins."

"Mary Poppins." He said to himself. "A lovely name." He commented.

"Oh really?" Mary asked. She couldn't help but fish for comments with the curious man.

"I assure you Ms. Poppins, I would never lie to a lovely lady like yourself." Mary looked away, dazzled by his compliments.

"And you are?" She asked, trying to be polite.

"Oh, stupid me." He said hitting himself lightly on the head, making her laugh. "I'm Herbert. But just call me Bert."

"Well, hello Bert." Mary said, nodding her head.

"Ms. Poppins, I stopped you because I wanted to ask you something."

"Oh? And what could that be?"

"Well, when I asked if you wanted peanuts, they started to float toward you. Like magic." He said, moving his hands across his face while waggling is fingers.

Mary's eyes widened. "Oh dear." She put a gloved hand to her cheek.

"Something wrong Ms. Poppins?" Bert asked with genuine concern.

"My parents told me to never ever use it in front of people." She started to walk in circles. "They'll be so upset."

"You know, they don't have to know about it."

"What ever do you mean?"

"You just don't tell them, that's all. I promise that I won't go around blabbering to strangers about it."

"Oh, will you?" Mary grabbed Bert's dirty hands in her white gloves.

"Um... yes, of course." Bert replied, caught off guard.

"Thank you Bert!" Mary said, kissing him on the cheek.

"Yes, my pleasure." Bert mumbled, not believing his luck.

The clock sounded, signaling curfew for Mary.

"Oh dear, I must go home." She put her now dirty gloves in her pocket. "Good day to you, Bert."

"And to you to, Mary Poppins." He replied, tipping his hat. "Will you come again?"

"I will, I have no where else to be." She turned around and skipped toward her house.

* * *

My theory on how Mary and Bert got together. And yes, there will be romance, deal with it.

Reviews are always great!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

Bert was in the same spot he had been yesterday, when Mary arrived at the park. Bert looked up when she arrived, and tipped his hat.

"Ah, Ms. Poppins, you look wonderful today."

"You too." Mary replied, and he did. Even with all that dirt on his face, his smile never failed to show.

"No need to be polite, Ms. Mary." Bert said, getting up.

"Oh, but you do." She insisted.

"Well, if you insist." Bert replied, adjusting his hat. "By the way, how are Mr. and Mrs. Poppins, my grandparents used to know them when they were little."

"Really?" Mary narrowed her eyes as she walked alongside Bert. She couldn't imagine her parents, who never talked to her, as little children.

"Yup. She said that Mr. Poppins was a trouble maker until he started school. Then he became all serious and job-oriented. While Mrs. Poppins had always been eager to grow up as quickly as possible so she could be a true lady. So when she met Mr. Poppins, she admired his maturity and fell in love with him."

Mary didn't say anything. This information was new to her. She had never known anything about her parents other than that they loved Anne more than herself.

"Did I say something?" Bert asked, unnerved by Mary's silence.

"No." Mary replied. "It's just that..." She struggled to find the words. "My parents love Anne a lot more than they love me." She paused. "But I don't blame them, Anne is much prettier and if she has... magic, she knows how to control it, unlike me."

There was a long silence.

Bert broke the silence, "Is Anne, the girl with the straight brown hair and big eyes?"

Mary looked at him and nodded.

"Hm, I don't think she's that pretty. I mean, she's a fine lady, no one will deny that. But Mary, you're a fine lady too." He took a breath. "And I guess my opinion doesn't matter, but I think you're the prettiest lady I've ever met."

Mary looked away to hide her smile. "Thank you Bert."

"And it's not your fault that you can't control your magic. No one ever taught you."

"Then how can I learn Bert?" Mary asked, exasperated.

"I... I don't know." Then Bert stopped. "What happens when you can't control your magic?"

"Well... it usually happens when Anne does something to make me upset. Or if I'm just not paying attention."

"That's it!" Bert said happily. "You can control your magic if you can control your temper and always stay focused!"

"Oh, but that sounds awfully difficult."

Bert shrugged, "No one ever said anything was easy."

The clock sounded, signaling the end of the day for Mary.

"Well, tomorrow then?"

"Yes ma'am." He said, tipping his hat.

* * *

"Mary, dear?" Mrs. Poppins said. She tensed. She was sitting in her favorite chair, mending one of Anne's dresses.

"Yes, Mother?"

"Where were you today?"

"Oh, at the park." She glanced at me for a second, disapprovingly.

"Be careful, dear. There are many dangerous people around there."

"Yes Mother." She said. She had already learned it was easier to just agree to what she said.

"Good." She said. "Anne, dear. How about you try on this new dress?" She knew that was her cue to leave, but stood their for an extra second.

"Yes Mama!" Anne said as she ran down the stairs. "Oh, what a beautiful dress!" Anne cried, clapping her hand.

Mary scoffed. It had been six years since Mrs. Poppins had ever made _her_ a dress. She felt anger bubbling up inside her. _It wasn't fair!_

Then she felt the vase next to her slowly rise.

_No! _She scolded herself, concentrating on relaxing. The vase gently returned to its position on the counter. After taking a deep breath, she ran up the stairs.

"Mary, don't run up the stairs!" She heard just before she closed the door to her room.

* * *

Second chapter. I wrote this a long time ago, and I finally got it finished.

Mary and Bert are simply perfect in every way. :)


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

"Mary, dear? I got a letter this morning saying that Uncle Albert is a little sick. Could you go to his house with this medicine?" Mrs. Poppins said.

"Uncle Albert?" Mary asked.

"Yes." She replied, handing Mary a basket with what she assumed was medicine and some treats.

"Yes, Mother."

Mary got up, basket in one arm. She walked over to the door, gathering her coat, gloves, and hat.

"I'll be going."

"Have a nice time."

* * *

On the way to Uncle Albert's, Mary passed the park.

"Mary! Where you going?" Bert asked, falling in step with her.

"To Uncle Albert's. He's a little sick."

"Hey, I know Uncle Albert! A jovial fellow!" Bert said smiling.

"...Would you like to come?"

"Why not?"

"Alright then, hold this." She handed him the basket.

"Aw, Mary. Did you have this planned already?" Bert asked, half-mockingly.

"Of course." She said, laughing a little.

Once they arrived, Mary knocked.

"**Come in! Come in!**" A loud, ecstatic voice was heard through the door.

Mary had never met Uncle Albert before so she was a bit nervous. But now, she was more confused. _Wasn't he sick?_

She turned the doorknob and entered, but the room was empty. Bert shut the door behind them.

"Uncle Albert?" Mary inquired.

"Up here!" Uncle Albert said, before bursting out in spasms of laughs.

"Oh dear!" Mary said, putting a gloved hand to her mouth. She looked at Bert. "He's in the air!" But Bert didn't seem bothered.

"Hello Mr. Albert!" Bert said, tipping his hat.

"Well, if it isn't Bert." Uncle Albert said, redirecting his attention to him. "I'd shake your hand, but..." Then he started laughing again.

Bert laughed too, until he noticed Mary staring at him.

"What's going _on_?" Mary hissed.

"Oh, it's nothing too bad. It's just when Mr. Albert starts laughing and can't stop, he starts to float."

"Yes!" Then he lowered his gaze. "But my laughing got me kicked out of my house and fired from my job..." He slowly started to return to the ground. "I sent a letter to my sister because she was the closest relative." He paused. "But she's scared of me too." Then he started to sob as he came down to the floor.

"Oh, Uncle Albert." Mary said stepping forward and touching his arm comfortingly. "I understand."

"How could you?" He said between sobs. "Do you float up every time you start laughing?"

"No." Mary said, then looked around the room. She spotted a teapot on the table. "Uncle Albert, look at that teapot." When his eyes were on it, she slowly made it rise up. Uncle Albert's eyes were wide. He looked at Bert, who just grinned.

"Oh, Mary." He said and then hugged her. "Is your family ignoring you too?" Mary was silent, but she felt tears coming.

"Now, Uncle Albert." She gently pushed him away, willing the tears not to come. "I came here to give you these." She held out the basket.

"Wonderful." He said, and took it.

"Scones!" He placed them next to the tea that had been set. "...And a note." Uncle Albert slowly unfolded it. "Albert," He read aloud, "Remember, your laughing is what caused you to be kept out of the family. Mrs. Poppins." He closed the note.

"How dreadful!" Mary cried, taking the note from his hands. She ripped it into pieces and felt her anger rising.

"Mary!" Bert said, putting a firm hand on her shoulder. "Relax." He said.

She took deep breaths until her anger had simmered down.

"It's alright Mary. Albert's a strong man. He can handle it." Bert said, patting her on the back. "Right Albert?"

"Yes, Mary. No need to get angry for me." Albert said, sitting down at the table and pouring himself some tea. "Join me?"

"Thank you." Mary said, sitting down. Bert followed her lead and sat down on the last chair.

Uncle Albert poured both of them a cup of tea and gave them one of the scones Mrs. Poppins had given.

But soon enough, Albert and Bert were in the air, laughing their heads off. Mary put her hands on her hip.

"What will I ever do with you two?" She sighed.

"Join us, Mary!" Bert replied between laughs.

"That's Ms. Poppins to you." She replied, giving him a steely glare. Bert instantly stopped laughing.

"I'm sorry Ms. Poppins, did I offend you?" Bert asked, floating to the ground like a feather.

Mary looked away.

"I'm sorry Ms. Poppins. Please forgive me, I can't live with you pointing that pretty face away from me." Bert said, putting his hands together, as if in prayer.

Mary looked down, trying not to laugh. She put her gloved hand to her mouth and muffled her laugh.

When Bert heard her laugh, his face lit up again and he took Mary's hand and danced around the room with her.

Mary's laugh rang through the house with Bert's as they danced across the room while Uncle Albert watched fondly from above.

Mary had never been happier in her life.

_If only everyday could be like this. _She thought.

* * *

I love Uncle Albert, he is just made of awesome, i mean he also did the mad hatter!

you can't get any awesomer than that!

Reviews are awesome!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

With Uncle Albert and Bert supporting her, Mary slowly gained more and more control over her abilities.

Uncle Albert was very helpful, to Mary's surprise. He told her that at some point in the future, Mary would find out what she was meant for.

"People don't get powers like you have for no reason." Uncle Albert had said, "One day, the winds will point you in the direction you are meant to go."

It gave Mary some hope to know that someday, her abilities may help people instead of push them away.

* * *

But she was having so much fun, she didn't notice that her Mother was aware of the lack of incidents with her as well.

One day, it all ended though.

"Mary, honey." Mother called as Mary passed by.

"Yes?"

"I was thinking..." She hesitated. "You and Anne are about the right age to be introduced to my friends."

Mary's eyes widened. She had assumed, as an embarrassment to her Mother, this day would never come.

"There's a party tomorrow, and I'd like you and Anne to attend. After all, there will be many favorable suitors there for you two to charm." She winked.

For some unknown reason, the last part made Mary's heart sink a bit.

"Um... Thank you, Mother. I am grateful." Then she turned for the door.

"Mary!" Mother's strict voice cut in before she could reach it. Unwillingly, she turned around.

"Yes, Mother?"

"I know you like going to the park, but for one day, could you stay at home? I'd like to discuss the preparations for the party with you."

"But..." Mary started. She had this gnawing feeling that she needed to see Bert.

"Mary." Mother's gaze turned to steel. Mary gave up. This was what she and Bert had worked for, after all.

"Yes, Mother." Mary said and sat down.

* * *

"Have you seen Bert recently?" Mary was having tea with Uncle Albert.

"No, not recently." Mary responded in a sad tone.

"That's a shame." Uncle Albert said, but pressed no further.

"Uncle Albert," Mary set her tea down. Uncle Albert looked up from his glasses, "What happened to your wife?"

"Left." Uncle Albert sighed. "I don't blame her though. I didn't pay any attention to her."

"You didn't?" Mary asked.

"No, and I regret it everyday. You know when you're meant to be with that person, because they'll make you feel special everyday." And they both fell silent.

* * *

Bert sat by his chestnut stand, looking for Mary.

Ever since he had first met her, Mary had become something for Bert to look forward to. The favorite part of his day.

He waited until the sun started to set. By then, Bert was worried to death about her. He finally stood up, because his shift at the chestnuts stand was finally over. He cleaned up the place as quickly as possible and ran over to the Poppins' house.

He walked over to the lighted window, and looked inside.

There, inside the window was a family. A mother, father, and two daughters sitting at a table, eating a meal that Bert could only imagine eating. Everyone was smiling and laughing, even the oldest daughter.

Bert smiled a small smile.

"I guess you don't need me anymore." Bert said.

He tipped his hat, and turned around.

"Good-bye Mary." He said, before walking into the night.

* * *

Oh no! Don't worry my readers, I never have the heart to say good bye to Bert. That would just be much too boring!

That would be like Hunchback of Notre Dame without Clopin. Aristocats without Thomas O'Malley. It just doesn't work!

Reviews are always wonderful!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:

Mary slipped into her first new dress in one year. It fit nicely and the fabric was pretty. But as she stood in her room, she couldn't help but stare at the park through her window.

_What is he doing right now?_ She thought to herself, but caught herself quickly.

"Not a single thought about him." She told herself.

Downstairs, when she was eating her meal, her mother brought up a topic Mary had been dreading for a while.

"Mary, dear, it's high time you picked a husband for yourself." Mother spoke. "I was thinking you could come with me to the next party. Many respectable men will be there."

"Yes Mother." Mary replied, "That would be lovely." But it wouldn't, all Mary could think of was how Bert wouldn't be there. She couldn't understand why he was so important right now, but he was.

"Wonderful, the party is tomorrow. I have a dress ready." She said, pointing to a gorgeous dress of dark blue.

Still, Mary just didn't have the heart to talk about how wonderful it was. "Thank you Mother." She said earnestly before returning to her meal.

She was restless all night.

* * *

"Dear, you look horrible." Mother commented as she cleaned Mary's face. "Did you get any sleep?" She asked.

"No, I was too excited." Mary lied.

"Oh dear, you know sleep is the most important thing before meeting gentlemen don't you?"

"I'm sorry Mother."

"Well, it's quite alright. Now go get your coat, umbrella and gloves."

Mary, her mother and her sister Anne all left together for the party. As they walked by the park, Mary caught a glimpse of Bert, but Bert didn't look up. Her chest hurt as soon as they were past the park. She felt near tears, but she shook herself, telling herself that she was finally going to have what she wanted.

The party was dull. All the people spoke with fake tones, admiring each other with disapproving eyes. Mary stood in a corner, watching couples dancing. Anne was having a delightful time, naturally men were drawn by her.

"Hello, your name?" A cocky looking man with slick black hair asked her.

"Mary Poppins." She replied curtly.

"Daughter of Mrs. Poppins, huh." The man said, mostly to himself. "I'm Jim Tomilson."

"Well hello Mr. Tomilson." They spoke of the weather and other mundane things before Jim leaned in awkwardly and asked,

"This may be a little strange, but what kinds of things does your sister like?" Then it struck her. This Mr. Tomilson was not here to talk to her. He was here to try to get an upper-hand with her sister. In the end, it was always her sister that would win.

Mary was silent, ready to cry. _Who am I kidding? I will never belong here._

Then, she remembered Bert, and how she had felt around him. How loved and special she had felt. And Uncle Albert's words floated back to her, _You know when you're meant to be, because they'll make you feel special everyday. _

"Miss Poppins?" Jim asked, but Mary turned around, ignoring him and walked toward the door.

"Mary!" Mother grabbed her arm. "What are you doing? Go back." She ordered, but Mary shook her off.

"Good bye Mother." Mary said before leaving.

As she walked out the door, she considered whether a speech would've been more effective, but in the end, she didn't want pity so she wouldn't ask for it.

* * *

Once she got to the park, she started to run. She looked back and forth for a sign, something that would tell her where he was. Then the wind started to blow in another direction, pushing her toward another path.

"Bert!" After a few steps, she spotted him leaning against a tree staring at the sky. He turned around, surprised.

"Mary! What are you doing here?" Bert asked.

"I-I'm sorry Bert!" Mary started to cry as she hugged him. Bert stood their awkwardly for a moment before gently hugging her back.

"No need to apologize Ms. Poppins. No need." Mary opened her eyes at that and pulled away.

"Don't call me that, call me Mary." She ordered.

"Alright Mary." Bert grinned. "But shouldn't you be out somewhere right now?"

"I was." Mary said. "But I never belonged there. Those people are mean, they don't understand. I feel worthless there." Then she took Bert's hand, "But when I'm here, I feel special. I'm happy." She looked up at him.

"Mary, you _are _special. In fact, Mary, you are practically perfect in every way."

Mary smiled through tears and hugged him.

The wind rose around them, changing direction. Mary was slowly lifted by it until Mary was only holding onto his hands.

"It's your calling Mary Poppins." Bert said, a sad smile on his face. "The wind calls you over to your duty."

"Yes." Mary smiled through tears. Right before the wind pulled her out of his grasp, she bent down and kissed him lightly.

With that, they both let go and Mary opened her umbrella and floated off into the sky.

"Come back soon, Mary Poppins."

The End.

* * *

Well, it couldn't be a happily ever after since that just wouldn't work for the movie Mary Poppins, but I wanted it to be somewhat happy.

Well, thank you for reading my view on what happened between Mary and Bert and I hoped you loved it.

Tell me in your reviews!


	6. Epilogue

Epilogue:

"Bert, are you in love with Mary Poppins?" Jane Banks asked Bert one day. She had come to see him in the park while he drew a picture of the countryside that Mary and he had visited.

"What makes you say that?" Bert asked.

"A little bird told me." Jane replied.

_Touche. _Bert thought as he decided whether to lie or not.

"Yes, I love her very much." Bert said getting up to look at Jane, who had grown to be a beautiful young lady.

"Then why don't you ever get married?" Jane asked.

"Who said Mary loved me back?" Bert asked.

"Oh she does. I can tell." Jane replied earnestly.

"Jane, for me, it's enough to know that Mary is doing what she loves. The winds tell her where to go, and I could never be a part of that." Bert explained. "We may have loved each other once, but we live in separate worlds. It would never work."

"That's... sad." Jane finally said.

"Is it?" Bert asked. "I still look forward to seeing Mary everyday. And I love this neighborhood. You can't have everything, so you make the best out of what you have." Bert bent down s he was eye level with Jane, "And I have not regretted that once."

"I understand perfectly, Bert." Jane replied, a whisper of a sad smile on her face.

* * *

An extra I added in. It was more like a drabble, but I wanted to show how this romance works even if it's not explicit and they never kiss or anything in the movie.

They love each other and make the best out of the time they have together. And that's the way it is.


End file.
